


The Aftermath

by mojo72400



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: What happened immediately after Running with Scissors





	The Aftermath

As Marco walked down the stairs with the laser puppies, he sees his parents and he runs to them and hugs them. 

“I missed you so much” Marco said.

His parents were confused and Marco explained his entire 16 year journey to get his dimensional scissors from Hekapoo as he, his parents and Star ate the nachos that she made. After he told the story to his parents, Rafael told him “Don't worry mijo, your mom and I will help you adjust back to your life here on Earth” and Angie nodded in agreement.

Marco then said “Now I gotta go, I promised these laser puppies for a walk at the dog park”.

Angie said “Take care of yourself and Star please keep our son company because he might forgot where the dog park is or he might cause trouble with his Interdimensional skills and culture”.

The raining slowly stopped as Star and Marco left the house with the laser puppies. 

Star said “Don't worry Marco, I'll help you readjust again to your Earth life”.

Marco, feeling uneasy with readjusting to his normal life here on Earth, holds Star's hand making her blush a little. When they both arrived at the dog park, the dog park has been extinguished on the laser puppies' fire and the dog owners have returned. Most of the the dog owners are Echo Creek High students who are staring at Marco's 16 year trial attire where they whispered a lot of things like:

“Why is Marco dressed as a biker?”

“He looks cute in that outfit”

“More like hot”

“Did Marco get tattoos and ear piercings?”

“Did Marco just turned into a bad boy or something?”

“Does Star have a thing for bad boys?”

“He looks like he's going to beat up or kill someone”.

“More like already beat up or killed someone”.

Marco notices Jackie when she said “Hey Marco, Hey Star” and he lets go of Star's hand and greets her with a kiss which made Star roll her eyes and growl.

Janna greets Marco and notices his 16 year trial outfit and says to him “What's with the outfit Marco, are you trying to turn some girls on because it's working on me”.

“No” Marco responded and he told Jackie and Janna about his 16 year journey to get his dimensional scissors from Hekapoo as he, Star, Jackie and Janna walk with the laser puppies on the dog park while unbeknownst to them that they are being followed by the other dog walking students who are trying to sneakily listen to Marco's 16 year journey story.


End file.
